


Becoming Albert Flight

by GirlEntropy



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlEntropy/pseuds/GirlEntropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homer Jackson isn't the only one with a past to leave behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Albert Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but it crept in my brain and asked politely to be written. This is a purely speculative head canon.

Thomas William Doyle wasn't always this way. He was a gentle man, loving husband, doting father. Things changed after the food bubble burst, and times got harder again for a farmer in county Mayo. He took to the drink to drown his sorrows, he became angry and bitter at the world. The frustrations he felt became too much, and he began taking them out on his family. At first it was just spiteful words, shouted through the house. As he fell further into the drink, he started to shove and blows were struck. His fourteen year old son Seamus took most of the abuse at the hands of his father, more often the words stinging more than the blows. Thomas Doyle only struck his wife one time, and it was the last action of his life. The shouting had woken Seamus, and he shuffled towards the sound of the noise in the kitchen. He arrived in time to see his father bring a large fist down on to his mother's face. It sparked something in Seamus, and for a moment in the rage he blacked out. When he came back to himself he was standing over the fallen body of his father, holding a heavy cast iron pan in his hands. His arms ached from the impact, and he could see through his hazy vision blood settling on the stone floor of the kitchen. "Seamus...what have you done?" The question made him drop the pan, the loud sound of it hitting the floor making the boy stagger back away from the still body of his father. 

Without saying another word, his mother stood up on shaking legs and moved around the house. Seamus never moved, just staring at his father lying lifeless on the kitchen floor. His head was pounding and stomach churning but he could not get himself to move. A moment later his mother was at his side with a change of clothes and a packed bag. The two of them shared more silence before she moved to stand in front of Seamus blocking his view. "Change into these clothes, and walk to McCann's farm. Ask Mr. McCann if he or Billy can take you to the train station. Tell him it's an emergency. " Pressing the clothes into Seamus' hands, she stepped away to dig around in a jar on the shelf over the fireplace. Pressing a cloth bag into his hand, she bent to kiss Seamus on the head gently a few tears falling into his hair. He felt himself leaning towards his mother, wanting her comfort, to stop the trembling that had taken over his body. Feeling him move closer, his mother pushed him away gently with a shake of her head. Reaching into the pocket of her dress, she handed him a slip of paper, voice shaking as she prepared to say goodbye to her only child. 

"You will go to London, to this address. I will send word of your arrival. You do what Miss Irene says, and you do something good with yourself Seamus Doyle, do you understand me?"  
\------

Nothing could have prepared Seamus for what he saw when he arrived in London. As soon as he stepped off the train he felt like an outsider, and a cold feeling of dread made home in his stomach that truly wouldn't leave for years to come. He managed, with the help of a police officer to find his way to the address on the paper his mother had given to him. A beautiful woman with brown curls pinned up neatly and a fancy dress answered the door. "And you must be Seamus." her smile was bright, and there was something soft and warm about her voice. Seamus could only nod, finding words a bit difficult in his circumstance. Taking him gently by the shoulder, the woman known as Irene lead him inside. 

Although it was modest by London standards, Seamus found Irene's home to be something he could only imagine would belong to someone of royal blood. Everything was fancy to him, and he followed carefully as she lead him into a large dining room, afraid to touch anything. The long dark table was shiny with a fancy lace runner in the center. A tray sat in front of one seat, on which sat a plate of cookies and sweets. Another larger tray was set for tea. "I have a room already made up for you." Irene began as she lead Seamus to the chair where the sweets sat. Finally he put down the bag he was carrying and slid in to the chair. Eyeing the tray, he looked up at Irene as she sat down at the head of the table. "Go ahead, they are for you." Moving with caution, eyes still on Irene, Seamus reached for a cookie and took a bird like bite. His eyes lit up, and a small smile curled his lips.   
After pouring the young man a cup of tea, Irene rose from the table and moved over to the sideboard picking up a stack of papers. 

Seating herself again, Irene let Seamus enjoy his cup of tea and another sweet before sliding the papers across the table to him. "I have arranged for a tutor for your schooling, and someone to coach you with your..." She wasn't sure how to explain this, and her eyes crinkled with a gentle sadness. "Seamus, this might be hard to understand, and I will try to explain as best I can. It is important now, given your situation to well, become someone else. " The idea did not sit well with Seamus and he wrinkled his nose. Irene nodded to the pile of papers she had moved to him, and the boy reached to pick them up. On the top of the pile was a birth certificate which was very well forged. It was for a boy his age, with the name Albert Flight.


End file.
